


Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep (But a place for crows to rest their feet) - ART

by Askafroa



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Butts, Digital Art, Forests, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Rainforests, Romance, Sex in a rainforest, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Winteriron Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Digital smutty fanart for the fanfiction "Your eyes aren't rivers there to weep (But a place for crows to rest their feet)" for the Winteriron Bang 2020. Tony and Bucky survive in a rainforest. At some point they have sex near the river and enjoy some good time together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep (But a place for crows to rest their feet) - ART

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart belongs to me. Do not post it elsewhere without my authorization. You can follow me on Twitter at @KappaMairi :3 
> 
> Be warned, there is nudity and two guys having sex in a forest (basically NSFW) UwU If it makes you uncomfortable, please close the tab :3  
> For the others, I hope you'll appreciate the drawing and some Winteriron action!

It has been a pleasure to draw this fanart for the smutty fic of Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness :3 I hope you'll enjoy to read it!

The Tumblr of Trashcanakin who made an adorable fanart for the fic as well is here :D : <https://trashcanakin.tumblr.com/>

And the link of the fic itself : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322165?view_adult=true>

Have a good day folks! 


End file.
